Good Luck, Mystic Force
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Instead of into the Russell family, Nick is adopted into the Duncan family. Like Teddy, he creates video diaries for Charlie, but most of the lessons he includes are things he learns as a ranger. When he takes Udonna and Leanbow to meet his adoptive family, will he lie and hope he doesn't get caught or will he tell the truth and hope that everything goes well?
1. Prologue: Meet the Duncans

_Good Luck, Mystic Force_

Amy Blankenhooper and her boyfriend, Bob Duncan were expecting their first child—a son. One morning, Bob arrived even earlier than normal—he usually drove her to and from her college classes.

"Bob, what's going on?" Amy demanded.

He entered the house and, holding out a small child, who couldn't be more than eighteen months, said, "Amy, look."

"Whose child is this?" she demanded.

"It's not ours—and I didn't cheat on you—I would never cheat on you—I love you too much to ever do that—he was dropped off on my front step, and I don't know why or where and who his parents could be—he needs us," he explained.

She nodded and took the child from Bob. "We'll raise him along our own, as our son," she told him.

He nodded and from that day forward, the infant child was Nicholas Anakin Bowen Duncan—Bob and Amy Duncan's oldest son.

Amy wanted to use the name Bowen so that he'd have something of his birth parents with him—and Bob was _obsessed_ with the Star Wars movie series so they included the name Anakin.

When his younger brother, PJ Darth Duncan, was born, Nick became jealous and attempted to mail his brother to one of their grandparents' house. Nick was swiftly put in timeout for that.

It didn't work and Nick eventually grew to like PJ. When PJ was two, they got a new sister—Teddy Padmé Duncan. Nick took an instant liking to his younger sister, but PJ couldn't stand her. When PJ attempted to mail Teddy, Nick again attempted to mail PJ—this time taking every precaution necessary to make sure his brother _was_ sent away.

Unfortunately, both brothers were caught. Both were put in timeout and while it worked for PJ, it didn't work for Nick. He had somehow managed to find a way to light the chair on fire, giving Amy the scare of her life. Thankfully, she managed to put the fire out quickly and Nick had to apologize to PJ for attempting to mail him—again.

When Nick was nine, he got a new brother, Gabriel Luke Duncan and Teddy tried to mail Gabe. Nick didn't mind that—because on his picture day, Gabe threw a bowl at the oldest Duncan. Nick went to the hospital and got stitches and then went to school. During his picture, Nick fainted and had to go to the hospital and learned that he had gotten a concussion. As a result, he had a tendency to zone out and would sometimes forget events from the day—especially if it was routine or if he got too much new information in one day.

Then his youngest sister, Charlotte "Charlie" Leia Duncan was born and Gabe attempted to mail Charlie.

Teddy decided to start a video diary project for their sister. When he found out, after he beat up Spencer for cheating on Teddy, Nick asked, "Hey, Teddy, could I do some entries for the video diaries? I mean, I'll be moving out in a couple years—and we can give her advice from both sides of situations, you dig?"

Teddy nodded and said, "Sure, Nick. Go for it. Just don't forget the ending…"

"Good luck, Charlie," he grinned. "And trust me—she'll need all the help she can get to survive our family."

Teddy laughed and nodded in agreement.

Nick tended to be very protective of his sisters, as Spencer Walsh—Teddy's ex-boyfriend—found out when Nick beat him up for cheating on Teddy with Skylar. Nick also warned Spencer that if he ever got back with Teddy and cheated on her again, he would beat him up again—worse than the first time.

He bought a new video camera and set to work on his video diary set for Charlie after learning of Spencer and Teddy's breakup over Spencer's cheating.

"_Hey, Charlie, it's your big brother, Nick. I'm helping Teddy out with her video diary set for you. I probably won't be here in Denver—who knows where I'll be—after I'm eighteen or so, so I figured I might as well as give you some advice from a guy's point of view. Both sets should help you survive the craziness of life along with the craziness that comes with being a Duncan. Guys are very different from girls. If you like a guy, I really want you to know that you should just be sure to get to know him. Most of my girlfriends never bothered to do that with me—actually none of them did. Make sure he's worthy of you. If one day, you decide to date a guy as stubborn as me, hopefully, he'll know that if he ever cheats on you, he'll have to deal with me and if that happens, just ask Spencer, you'd better wish him, good luck, Charlie."_

When Nick was eighteen, he went to college for a year, but then realized that either (A) college wasn't the right path for him or (B) he just wasn't ready yet, so he asked his parents' permission to travel the world. They said yes and Nick's first stop was to go through Briarwood, because he wanted to visit as many cities in the United States as possible, starting in California.


	2. Beginning Life As A Ranger

Nick arrived in Briarwood, and later attempted to leave, only to return and become the Red Mystic Ranger.

That first night, he immediately began a new entry. At first he decided that he'd make a new entry every time he learned an important lesson or something he thought Charlie should know, but then figured he'd make a new entry every night, especially when he learned something important.

"_Hey, Charlie, it's your big brother Nick. Well, I'm in Briarwood now—I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon. It took a little convincing from some new friends, but I guess I belong here in Briarwood. If you and the rest of the Duncans get the chance, maybe you could come out and visit. Anyway, the thing is I can't leave because I got a job at the Rock Porium—I have to admit any job beats working at Kwikki Chikki—even walking dogs is better. That job is pretty low, but I'd never want to work at Kwikki Chikki. I can see PJ working there—actually, he did get a job there at one point, but I'd rather walk dogs than work there and I can't see me or any of my new friends working there—unless we were really—I mean seriously—desperate, and if you ever try to run from destiny like I tried to, well, good luck, Charlie."_


	3. What's A Hero?

A few days later, Nick sat down and began his next entry.

"_Hey, Charlie. It's your big brother, Nick. I'm making these video diaries so you can survive the craziness of life—and the craziness of being a Duncan. Life is crazy, but being a Duncan adds a whole other level of craziness that I'm not going to get into—at least, not today, anyway. No, today, I'm going to tell you what it means to be a hero. There are a lot of definitions for hero. The dictionary gives three different definitions. A hero is (1) a mythological or legendary figure of a great strength or ability, (2) a man admired for his achievements and qualities, and finally (3) the chief male character in a literary or dramatic work. There are also many types of heroes—from true heroes to everyday heroes. A true hero—according to the definition given in the animated Disney version of Hercules—we might still have it somewhere—I don't know—when you want to watch it, ask Teddy—is measured not by his strength, but by his heart. Depending on who you ask, some might say Daddy is an everyday hero—I'm not sure I agree with that—but he helps people by getting rid of those insect pests, mice, rats, and other animals that you'd call someone like Daddy to deal with and eliminate. Sometimes, heroes sometimes have secret identities and their own lives outside of saving the world—they help others and are good, moral, well-standing citizens of their societies. Anyone can be a hero. You just have to know what kind of hero you want to be."_

Madison knocked on the door and Nick flipped his camera off and slipped it into his bag. "Coming!" he yelled.

He opened the door and joined the two Rocca sisters, Chip, and Xander. The five hurried into the forest and Udonna told them, "Today, we'll start with some Mystic Racer practice."

"Mystic Racer?" Chip asked, excitedly.

Nodding, Udonna instructed, "Ranger up. Then take your brooms."

After morphing rangers grabbed the broom stored in their respective colors.

"Then just say, _Galwit Mysto Aerotan_," Udonna finished.

They soon got the hang of changing the brooms into the racers.

As the Rangers raced through the forest on their Mystic Racers they passed Clare, who complained, "They need to put traffic lights out here.

Then Nick zipped past the others and yelled, "Catch me if you can, Pinky!"

Vida glared and the group chased Nick and Vida until Udonna eventually called them back to Rootcore.

Udonna supervised the rangers carefully from just outside Rootcore.

They landed and Nick, Madison, and Xander all went inside when Vida and Chip went off to do "heroic deeds."

Later, Nick, Madison, and Xander were rescued by Vida and Chip from a monster called Mucor.

Afterwards, Nick asked, "Chip, Vida, what did Udonna say to the two of you?"

"A real hero is born in the face of danger," Vida answered quickly. Chip nodded in agreement.

Nick nodded and mumbled, "Thanks, you guys."

After going home, Nick resumed the video diary.

"_Well, Charlie, I learned something I didn't realize about a real hero—something I think you should know if you ever decide to become a hero. A real hero is born in the face of danger—basically, if you're a real hero, you'll know it when you're up against something dangerous or trying to protect someone you care about from a threat. I guess that means Daddy really isn't that much of an everyday hero—but that might depend on you ask. To his customers, I'm sure he's like an everyday hero, but we don't know that. But most everyday heroes are people like Mommy—she's a nurse. If you ever decide to become a nurse like Mommy, or join Daddy in the "family" business, or become some other kind of hero, good luck, Charlie."_

After finishing his third entry, Nick moved it to his computer and saved it on a flashdrive that he had labeled "Good Luck Charlie From Nick." The first two entries were there as well. He watched them and smiled—Charlie was going to be one great kid.


	4. Don't Judge Others

About a week later, there was something very unusual going on—something or someone was turning people into stone. The stories were in every paper. Everybody was getting pretty worried about what was happening. Could they be next? Nick and his friends were relatively calm about it—they could deal with whatever it was, as soon as they got the call—most of the attacks so far had occurred at night and Udonna had told them that they weren't ready for any night battles—at least, not yet. They agreed—reluctantly.

One morning, while the group was at the store where they all worked—the Rock Porium—Nick and Leelee each said a few things to Madison that upset her and she went for a walk.

She met a teen named Ben and was turned to stone as she tried to protect him. After retreating to Rootcore, Nick insisted that Madison hid behind her camera and, using her wand to turn her sister's camera on, Vida snapped, "You're clueless. Here's why she's always behind the camera."

Nick watched the film and Udonna murmured, "People express themselves in many different ways. Perhaps Madison expresses herself through her films."

Nick nodded and said, "You're right. I was clueless."

He then promised to get Madison out of Clawbster's spell.

After defeating Clawbster—permanently—the group all returned to the Rock Porium.

That night, Nick added a new entry to his video diary set for Charlie.

_"Hey, Charlie, it's your big brother, Nick. I've been a bit of a jerk to one of my new friends—Madison Rocca. I called her shy and accused her of "hiding behind her camera" when she really was having fun showing us having fun. I hope that makes sense. She might be a bit shy, but people have different ways of expressing themselves. She was expressing herself through her films and I failed to acknowledge or realize that. I guess I thought that if you make videos you should do something useful with them, like use them to give someone advice, like Teddy and I are doing for you with these video diaries. So, if you ever meet someone who likes to make movies, and they seen a bit shy, well, good luck, Charlie."_


	5. Don't Jump To Conclusions

A couple of days later, Nick and the others were all at work. Nick also found out that Xander was in charge of the bank drop—Nick figured it would have been better to just take the money to the bank now rather than wait.

As they worked, Vida and Madison invited Nick to listen to a new CD. Then Koragg entered his thoughts. **No one wants you, Red Ranger. They don't trust you.**

Nick asked if anyone else had heard it—and they all wondered if he was crazy. He went outside and began unloading the truck in silence. Leelee again attempted to get Nick's attention and he once again ignored her, much to her displeasure. She then plotted to ensure that Nick lost his job.

When Koragg challenged the teen to a fight—right after an argument with the other rangers—Nick was nearly destroyed, until the rest of the team arrived. Koragg then stole their combining power and Nick vowed to get it back—somehow.

They returned to the Rock Porium and Xander apologized again. "Look, Nick, we're sorry. We jumped to conclusions and didn't let you explain," he apologized.

"We're done jumping to conclusions," Madison added.

"It was Xander's fault," Chip added—again.

Nick grinned and said, "Look, I'm sorry, too. I should have come to you guys as soon as I heard Koragg's voice."

They nodded and Xander asked, "No more secrets?"

"No more secrets," the group agreed.

"So, guys, wanna help me with a little project?" Nick asked, pulling out a video camera.

"Sure," Xander agreed.

"Since when did you make movies?" Madison asked.

"Not movies, Maddie, video diaries," Nick replied. "To help my baby sister, Charlotte, or "Charlie" as we all call her, survive the craziness of life—and the craziness of being a Duncan."

The others grinned and nodded in agreement.

Nick flipped on his camera.

"_Hey Charlie. It's your big brother, Nick. And these are my friends, Chip Thorn, resident superhero-in-training, Xander Bly, our "supervisor", Vida—V—Rocca, resident DJ, and Madison—Maddie—Rocca, future famous movie director…"_ Nick began.

Madison stared at Nick and asked, _"Do you really think I'll become a famous movie director?"_

Nick stared at Madison and replied, _"Yes, and I'm expecting an invitation to your first professional movie."_

The others laughed and Madison said, _"We all learned something today, right, guys?"_

The others all nodded and Xander said, _"Don't jump to conclusions—you'll regret it."_

Nick grinned and said, _"You heard Xander. Jumping to conclusions never ends well—unless you're absolutely sure that you have all the proof necessary to prove you're right. Say, what did happen to the money, anyway?"_

"_Leelee hid it—in attempt to frame you for stealing it,"_ Chip replied.

"_Figures," _Nick muttered.

Vida then added, _"Just don't immediately jump to conclusions. Follow your own instincts about what you think happened."_

Nick then finished up the video, saying, _"So, there you have it, Charlie. Jumping to conclusions is bad, very bad. And if you ever jump to conclusions, before you get all the necessary information, well, good luck, Charlie."_

Nick flipped the camera off and then said, "I'll add it to the other entries later."

"What was with the ending?" Vida asked, unable to stand her curiosity.

"Let's just say the Duncan family is—_special_," Nick replied. "And Charlie will need all the help she can get to survive."

The others nodded and Madison said, "I'd love to stay around and visit longer, but we have work."

Vida groaned good-naturedly and said, "Ugh! Work!"

The others all ran inside and Nick pulled out his old baby blanket. "No more secrets," he vowed, unfurling it a little, holding it to his chest.


	6. Admit When You're Scared

"Gather round rangers, and hear the tale of the Legendary Catastros," Udonna began reading the story of the Legendary Catastros to the rangers.

After she finished, the team discussed the story.

Then, after Nick helped get the team's Megazord power back—with some help from Catastros—Nick and Udonna discussed this latest development.

"Not many can say they've ridden the mighty Catastros," Udonna pointed.

Nick nodded and said, "Yeah, it was pretty cool. But I had help from the others. If it weren't for them, I would probably still be riding back and forth along that beach."

"It seems that they had help as well from a Troblin friend of yours," Udonna smiled at the teen.

"Phineas," Nick laughed. "Man, if you'd told me I'd be hanging out with a powerful sorceress and Troblin, I never would have believed you."

"There are many adventures ahead for you, Nick," Udonna smiled, as they neared Rootcore.

"Now that I can believe," Nick stated, as he followed Udonna inside.

After the two returned to Rootcore, Nick saw the rest of the team all grinning at him—they were all thrilled to have him back again and he was just as thrilled to be back. "So, learn anything you wanna tell Charlie?" Vida asked.

"Who's Charlie?" Udonna asked.

"She is my baby sister Charlotte—we call her "Charlie" for short—my other sister, Taylor—"Teddy"—gave her that nickname—our family is _special_, shall we say?—and she is going to need all the advice and help how she can get to survive life," Nick replied.

Udonna nodded and Nick said, "Yeah, I probably should start another video diary."

Madison grabbed Nick's camera and flipped it on. _"Hey, Charlie, it's your big brother, Nick,"_ Nick began.

"_Hi, Charlie,"_ Xander, Vida, and Chip all waved to the camera.

Madison turned the camera to herself and said, _"Hey, Charlie."_

Then Clare entered the room and Madison turned the camera back on Nick. _"These are two more of my friends, Clare, and Udonna,"_ Nick motioned to the sorceress-in-training and the White Sorceress.

"_Hello, Charlie,"_ Udonna smiled. Clare waved.

"_So, the lesson of the day is don't be afraid to admit when you're scared,"_ Nick stated.

"_So, you were scared, Nick?"_ Vida asked.

Nick nodded and Chip asked, _"Why didn't you admit it?"_

"_Well, partly because I'm the oldest member of the team and I've never been scared before—if you don't count Gabe,"_ Nick explained. _"And I don't usually admit fear."_

Udonna smiled. Nick clearly reminded her of Leanbow.

"_Who's Gabe?" _Clare asked.

"_The opposite of good," _Nick replied. _"But, really, he's my troublemaking brother, who has landed me in the hospital with head injuries on one more than one occasion."_

The others looked at each other and Udonna asked, _"How? When?"_

"_I'll explain later, I promise, Udonna?"_ he stated.

She nodded. _"If you're scared, talk to your friends,"_ Nick advised.

"_They'll always—at least they should—have your back even if you don't admit if you're scared," _Chip added.

"_If you ever end up in a situation, and you're scared, and you don't ask for help…" _Nick began.

"_Good luck, Charlie," _the rest of the team chorused automatically.


	7. Why Nick's Afraid of Gabe

After the others left, Udonna asked, "Nick, could you stay behind?"

"Sure, Udonna," Nick replied. He didn't have anything planned tonight anyway.

"What were you talking about when you said that this Gabe person has landed you in the hospital multiple times with head injuries?" Udonna asked worriedly—she may no longer have her own child, but she would never get over her motherly instincts—and these five rangers were now like her children.

Nick took a deep breath and said, "Gabriel Luke Duncan—Gabe—even when he was only Baby Gabe—was—I mean is—a huge troublemaker. He would tend to prank us—and any person foolish enough to get in his way—especially our neighbor, Mrs. Dabney—it's his fault that she doesn't like us anymore. He tends to prank her and cause trouble for her on a daily basis. When I was nine, the day of my fourth grade picture, Baby Gabe—he was such a little terror and we thought it was only a phase—it wasn't—threw his breakfast bowl and sippy cup at me. I went to the hospital and I got stitches. Then I went to school, and right in the middle of the picture, I fainted and ended up in the hospital again with a concussion. A week later, Gabe threw the coffeepot at my head and I was back in the hospital. Two months after that, he threw the old toaster at my head. Then he threw the blender at my head a couple of times. So, because of the repetitive head injuries, I have a tendency to forget things—if the day is too ordinary—I don't have to worry about that anymore—or if I learn too much new information in a certain time frame—I am only permitted to learn _four_ new things per day—that's why I dropped out of college—I was being forced to learn too much too fast."

Udonna nodded and said, "I'll make sure you only learn things at your own pace, young child."

Nick nodded gratefully and she asked, "How about this? Every day, we sit and talk and we work out what you've learned?"

Nick grinned and said, "That's a good idea, Udonna. When do you want to start?"

"How about now?" she suggested.

"Sure," Nick said, sitting on the couch.

Udonna joined him. "What have you learned today?" she asked.

"Well, first, don't be scared to admit when you're scared, second, your friends will always have your back, third…" Nick paused. "I think that's it."

She nodded and said, "That's enough for today, child. Go home and rest."

"Yes, Udonna," Nick left the room.


	8. Author's Note

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
